Black and Blue
by Evil intent
Summary: two criminals who Danny put in prison are out for revenge- and they'll use Jamie to get it.


Authors note- sorry it's been so long. This should have been up weeks ago, but my iPod was in a bag of rice, I don't have a computer, and I've been studying for finals. Thanks everyone who reviewed and favored my last story. You can't imagine how much it means to me. Sorry about the non-creative title (really bad at making those.) Without further ado, my newest story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods

or any of its characters. (Unfortunately) 8(. If it's recognizable- it's not mine. Please read and review. Thanks:)

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Chapter one

Black and Blue:

"Do you see him?" The man in the hood asked.

"No." The smaller man said, looking through the binoculars. "When's he coming out Cain?"

"He should be here!" Cain empathized, slamming his fist into the table in front of him. The family next to him looked at him strangely. " That's it Boyle, I'm not waiting any more. We can't be seen this much. People might think it's suspicious."

"We can't just give up!" Boyle nearly shouted. He was becoming angry. They had been in prison for more then five years. It was time for their revenge. They couldn't stop now, not when they were so close to the end. They needed Danny Reagan to feel the way they had felt. Caged, tortured, treated like crap. He wanted Danny Reagan to suffer. "We can't give up!" He stated again, quieter this time. "We won't." Cain promised quietly. He didn't want Danny to get away either. "We just have to wait until we have someone to get him for us." Boyle looked at him quizzically. He didn't understand what he meant. He didn't want to leave Reagan to anyone else. Then it dawned on him. He meant that they were going to get someone to kidnap him for them. "Who?" He asked. "Some junkie." Cain said. "We'll buy him some cocain or PCP or something. Get him to do our dirty work." "I think I know a guy." Boyle responded. "He's usually down in the ally behind Valhalla. He'll do pretty much anything if you give him a couple grams of smack." "I don't care if we have to give him a thousand dollars. I want Danny Reagan's head on a plate." Cain snapped. "I'll reach out to him." Boyle said, smirking. "See what he can do." {•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Chapter two

Black and Blue:

He was freezing. He'd been waiting, sitting on the broken wooden crate for almost twenty minutes now. He wondered if he would ever come, or if he was stoned and wondering aimlessly around the city. He was about to give up and head back to his apartment when he heard footsteps behind him. "Archer." He said turning to face the man behind him. "Boyle." The man responded, in a equally distasteful tone. "What do you want?" "I need some help Archie. I need a man _taken care of_ , but I can't be seen near him." "I'm not going to kidnap him." Archer replied. "Last time you had me try to get a guy I was almost arrested." " _Almost_." Boyle emphasized. "Besides, I just need him delivered. Come on, a favor between friends." "We're not friends Boyle." Archer stated. "Now leave me alone- I'm not doing it." He turned to leave. "What if I make it worth your time?" Boyle called after him. "What do you have?" Archer asked. "Fourteen grams." Boyle stated carefully. "Of pure smack. Best heroin on the street." He reached into his pocket and retrieved a small package. Archer eyed it greedily. "Deal." He said, reaching out to snatch the drugs from his hand. Boyle pulled it back. "Not yet!" He snapped. You get them after he's delivered here." He removed a slip of paper from his other pocket and handed it to him. "What's the name?" Archer asked. "Reagan." Boyle said quickly. "You have until this time tomorrow." "Done." Archer said. He turned away and retreated from the ally. Boyle smirked as he too, turned away. He exited the ally and walked to a car parked across the street. "Will he do it?" Cain asked as Boyle climbed in. "Yeah." He replied, "freak'n idiot." He chuckled to himself as they drove away. Soon they would have Danny Reagan right where they wanted him.

Authors note- I don't actually know anything about drugs or bars. I used Google for most of the names so sorry if it's inaccurate or anything. Please review:)

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Black and Blue

Chapter three:

David Archer walked out of the ally and started home. To the ordinary person, he looked calm- happy even. But inside, he was boiling over. "Stupid bastard." He fumed, muttering under his breath. "Go kidnap Reagan, but don't tell me which one. Say you'll give me a couple grams but not until I'm done." Despite his anger he smiled. _"That_ _rhymed"_ he thought to himself. "Damn idiot." He cursed under his breath, shaking his head. "Focus. You need to find out which one, and where they are." He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice the woman in front of him. He crashed right into her. "Sorry." He muttered, regaining his balance. She flashed him a pretty smile, "it's fine." He returned the smile quickly, nodding to her, and continued on his way. He took the opportunity to look around and make sure he didn't pass his apartment building. He was just passing the 12th precinct. Another block and a half to go. He put his head down again to continue his thoughts when he heard someone call out. "Reagan- you forgot your phone!" His head snapped up and immediately focused on the young blond racing down the steps towards a man- presumably her partner. Archer looked closer and recognized the young man as Jamie Reagan. " _Perfect_." He thought deviously. A plan already forming in his mind. He didn't know if Jamie was the one Boyle wanted, but he was going to deliver him anyway- he needed a fix.

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Black and Blue

Chapter four:

"Reagan!" Jamie heard as he exited his precinct. "You forgot your phone!"

"Thanks Eddie." He said to his partner. "You going home?" "Yeah." She said. "Gotta clean up." "Okay, see you tomorrow." He responded. She turned and started walking away. He continued on his way, when he heard "Help!" His police instincts kicked in and he found himself running towards the voice. "Hello?" He called out, "Is someone there?" He was so focused on finding and identifying the situation he didn't notice the man behind him. "Hey-" he said whipping around, just as the butt of a gun slammed into the side of his face. He hit the ground- _Hard_. He gasped as his body slammed into the cold concrete. Within seconds, darkness washed over him

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Black and Blue

Chapter five

Everything was hazy and sounded funny, as if he were underwater. But no, that couldn't be right- he could breathe. It hurt like hell, but he could. Opening his eyes slowly, he groaned. Blood was dripping into his right eye, making it burn. He reached up to wipe it off, but realized his hands where tied behind a chair. Looking down, he saw his legs were tied in a similar fashion. He took in his surroundings. He was in a small room made of concrete. It was completely bare, with the exception of the chair he was is. He could still hear people talking, but it was muted. He craned his neck to hear better. "You damn fool!" He heard a man shout angrily. "You brought me the wrong Reagan!"

"Well how was I supposed to know which one you meant?!" He heard another man shout. "You didn't give me a first name!" " _Wrong Reagan_?" Jamie thought. _"Does that mean they were trying to get Danny, or Erin_?" "It wasn't that hard to figure out!" A third voice yelled. "The detective is the one that threw us in that prison, that's a cop in there!" " _Danny_." Jamie thought "We'll I'm sorry!" Archer cried back. "I just wanted the drugs. My supplier cut me off." Jamie heard the smack of flesh on flesh and presumed one of the men hit the other. "Wait, wait, wait." Cain yelled as he grabbed Boyle's arm to keep him from striking Archer again. "Maybe we can use this." "What do you mean?" Boyle asked, drawing his arm back to his side. "Please just let me go. I don't even care about the drugs." Archer moaned pitifully from his position on the ground. "Shut up." The two men said at the same time. "Go." Cain spat at him. He reached into Boyle's pocket and fished the packet out. "Take your drugs with you." He said as he threw the package at Archer's chest. The short man picked himself up off the ground, clutching the pack in his hands. "Thank you." He gasped, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. "Just get out of here." Boyle snapped. He watched as Archer ran out of the building without so much as a glance behind him. "What do you mean, use him?" Boyle asked again. "You read up on him." Cain said. "He'd do anything for his family- especially his baby bro." "How do we play this?" Boyle asked. "Rough him up a bit, send a video home?" "Exactly." Cain said with satisfaction. Jamie sat back in the chair. " _Damn_." He thought. "They're going to torture me, use me as leverage to get Danny. I gotta get out of here." "Too late." The man said walking in. Jamie hadn't even realized he'd said the last part out loud. "Time to start." The other man said. He twirled a big knife between his fingers. It gleamed in the light of the doorway. The larger man produced an camera and a tripod from behind his back and set them up. "My name's Cain, that's Boyle. Welcome to hell. " Boyle approached, still spinning the knife between his fingers. He brought the blade close to Jamie's face. "You taping?" He asked. "Yeah- go." Cain replied. Boyle brought the knife down, straight into his flesh. A searing pain ripped through Jamie's face, and he let out a groan. "Too loud!" Boyle snapped. The man who called himself Cain reached into his pocket and pulled out a strip of fabric. He stepped in front of the camera and stuffed it in Jamie's mouth, just as Boyle brought the knife down again.

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Black and Blue

Chapter six:

"Come on, don't pass out just yet." A cruel voice said. It was Cain. He slapped Jamie across the face. "I said open you eyes!" Jamie grunted as he pried his eyelids open. Every part of his body burned. The knife had been cast upon him so many times he had lost count. Blood dripped down his face and onto his neck. His once-white t-shit was now crimson and sticky with blood. And _God_ it hurt. He was fighting unconsciousness. If he could just stay awake he could get a message to Danny, warn him not to come. "Anything you want to say?" Boyle sneered, removing the bloodied rag from his mouth. This was his chance. If he could just get his mouth to work he could warn him. Maybe tell him where he was. But where was he? How long had he been here? Jamie wracked his brain for the answers. " _You're wasting time._ " He thought to himself. " _Tell Danny not to come_." "Danny-" he managed to utter before he lost the battle and slipped into unconsciousness.

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Black and Blue

Chapter seven:

"Where the hell is he?" Danny shouted, slamming his hand on to the wood table in front of him. He had been pacing around his fathers dining room for almost ten minutes, trying to think of what could have happened to his younger brother. "I don't know Danny." Frank stated calmly. "But we'll find him." "How can you be so calm Dad?" Danny yelled at his father. "Your youngest son is missing and you're standing there like nothing's wrong!" "We all need to keep a level head. It won't help him to panic." He said. "It's been two days Dad." Danny replied. It was taking all he had to remain civil. Danny was worried out of his mind. He couldn't think of anyone who had motive to kidnap Jamie. He hadn't pissed anyone off lately- at least not anyone he knew of. And as far as he knew, Jamie hadn't received any threats lately. There hadn't been a ransom yet, and it was getting harder and harder to keep this from the boys. Niki knew already, Erin had told her, but Jack and Sean didn't need to know that their favorite uncle was missing. Both Erin and Niki were worried sick. Niki hadn't even gone to school today. She just stayed in her room crying. Erin had gone to work, but retreated to Frank's house as soon as she could to get an update. Danny and Frank were going to work, if only to ask around if anyone had seen anything. So far, there had been nothing. The last time Jamie was sighted was by Eddie when she returned his phone to him. Frank, Henry and Danny had already interrogated her. The last one, by Danny, had ended with her in tears. They felt bad and returned her to work. As her partner was missing, she was temporarily paired up with Renzulli. She wasn't happy about it, and also stopped by the Reagan house after her tour to learn any new information. Unfortunately, none had been found. Danny and Frank were so immersed in their work, that they didn't even hear when the doorbell was rung. It was Henry who answered it. "Package!" He called "Who's it for?" Frank yelled back. Henry peered down at the package in his hands, squinting to read. "Danny!" He shouted finally. Frank and Danny looked at each other quizzically. Why would someone send a package to Danny at this address? Why not his home? "Bring it to me Pop!" Frank shouted to him. Henry walked into the room and set the package on the table. Danny reached for it and tore it open. He stared at the contents. The large box held only a single object- a CD. "What are you waiting for?" Frank asked him, "Play it." Danny swiftly exited the room, Frank quick I his heels. "Come here Pop!" Frank called out. Henry joined them in the living room just as Danny inserted the disk into the player. The screen flickered to life, and all three men gasped at the image they saw.

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Black and Blue

Chapter eight:

The screen held Jamie. He was tied to a chair, blood cascading down the side of his face. A man was standing next to him, his face hidden by the shadows. They watched helplessly as a knife sliced through his cheek. "Oh God." Danny gasped. He broke as he listened to the sound escape Jamie's mouth. He could hear his pain. Frank and Henry just stood in shock. Another man approached Jamie from behind the camera and stuffed a rag in his mouth. They watched as the knife plunged into his body again. This time, entering his shoulder. The tape stopped. Danny turned to Frank and saw his arm pointed at the TV, his finger on the pause button. "Trace it." Danny snapped. He couldn't think of anything else to say. He just needed to get out. _"I should call Erin."_ He thought. " _Or Linda_." He decided on Linda. He just wanted to go home. To forget what he saw. He just wanted his brother back. He had already lost one, he would be damned if he was going to loose another. He left the house, slamming the door behind him. He climbed in his car and called his wife. "Danny!" Her voice burst anxiously through the phone. "Did you find Jamie?" "No." He sighed. "No I didn't. But we may have a lead. A tape was delivered to us. We might be able to check it for fingerprints. Or trace the signal back to where it came from if it goes on a live stream." "Do you think that will happen?" She asked. "I don't know." He sighed. "Guys like these have messed up before. Let's pray they'll mess up again." "Amen to that." Linda said, smiling. "When are you going to be home?" "I'm turning into the driveway now hon." He told her. "Okay." She responded. "Can you grab the mail on the in?" "Sure. Love you." "Love you too. See you in a minute." She said. Danny pulled his car to a stop in front of the mailbox and pulled out a few letters and a brown box. " _Huh_ " he thought. _"That looks like the box at Dad's house." "_ Getthat outof your head" he said out loud. "You'll find him. You won't loose another brother." He eased his car into the driveway and made his way into the house. "Hey babe." Linda called to him. Danny walked into the living room and saw her sitting on the couch watching TV. As he grew closer, he noticed her eyes were rad and puffy- she had been crying. Danny knew that she and Jamie where close and she thought of him like her own little brother. "I know." He whispered softly as he sat down next to her. "But I'll find him." "I know." She whispered back. She leans forward and embraced him. "I love you." Danny whispered. "I love you too." Linda responded. Danny let go of her and placed the letters on the coffee table in front of them. "Thanks." She said quietly, a ghost of a smile crossing her lips. He nodded to her and retreated upstairs to open the package. He sat on his bed, studying the box in his hands. Like the other package, this too was addressed to him. But as it was his house, he didn't think it odd. However, the feeling of dread was apparent in the pit of his stomach. He tore open the brown paper, realizing he was, once again, looking down at a DVD. Danny swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. He leaned forward to insert the disk into the TV. He dreaded what he was about to see, and yet he needed to see it. He took a deep breath and pressed play. It wasn't Jamie this time. It was a tall man. Danny couldn't make out any facial features due to the fact he standing in shadows. He started to speak. "Danny Reagan: you are responsible for this. For your pain, and especially your brother's." Danny thought of the image of his brother bloodied and beaten. The man continued speaking. "If you ever want to see your brother alive again, come to the ally behind the bar Valhalla. If you don't, I will assume you don't wish to see your brother alive, and I will put a bullet through his brain. Then I will find your sister and take her. I'll see if you care more for her. If you tell anyone about this I'll do as I previously stated. You have until 10 am tomorrow. Then I will kill your brother." The screen cut to black. Danny sat numbly on the bed. He couldn't believe this. This was his fault. He grew angry. Why Jamie? Why didn't they just take him. Why would they go through his family? He started shaking. They had no qualms about killing Jamie or Erin. If he didn't go, would they come after his boys, Linda, maybe his dad or his grandpa. He couldn't risk it. Not Jamie or Erin. He wouldn't risk his family. Danny made up his mind, he was going to meet them. He wasn't going to tell anyone, and they wouldn't stop him.

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Black and Blue

Chapter nine:

Danny made his way through the crowd. Glancing down at his watch he groaned, 9:47. He had less then fifteen minutes. Danny looked back up to study the signs. Finally, he found his mark- Valhalla. Looking around, he spotted the ally around back. He all but ran, not wanting to attract attention to himself, towards the back. 9:58 " _Damn_!" He thought. He had reached the ally, but no one was in sight. _"I can't be late- I can't!"_ He thought angrily. "Finally." A crude voice spat from behind him. Danny turned on his heel as quick as he could. Right into the barrel of a gun. "Move." The man growled. Danny obeyed- what other choice did he have? Danny still couldn't make out a face. The man with the gun wore a baseball cap pulled low over his face with his collar pulled up- concealing the rest of his face. The gunman was leading Danny towards a large black van. "Where's my brother?" Danny asked. "Where's Jamie?" He received no response from the man behind him. The masked man only jabbed the gun harder into his back. Danny grimaced at the feel of cold metal against his back. They had reached the van. The masked man slid the door open and shoved Danny inside. "Hey wait- where's Jamie?" He yelled after him as the door was slammed shut. The vehicle lurched forward and Danny groaned as he was thrown against the wall. A sharp turn threw him again and his head collided with the door handle. He slammed into the ground. As Danny lost conciseness, his only thought was, " _Jamie_."

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Black and Blue

Chapter ten:

He could hear the door opening. Jamie slowly opened his eyes, blinded by the sudden brightness. The man called Cain approached him with a large knife. _"I'm done for."_ He thought _._ He tried to fight the larger man but found it useless. All Jamie received was a punch in the jaw. His head snapped back, dazed he could feel the man sawing at his wrists. He was cutting the ropes. He was unsure what they were doing, but decided against trying to fight him. If Cain was going to kill him then he would have done it when he was still tied up. Jamie decided to go along with the ride. Cain cut the ropes on one wrist, but smartly left the other alone while he sawed through the ropes holding his ankles. When those were cut, he returned to his left wrist and cut through it with one swift slice. Jamie slumped back in the chair, grasping the part of his wrist where the rope had rubbed it raw. Cain left, slamming the door behind him. A few minutes later, Jamie heard what sounded like someone being dragged. The noise grew louder as it approached his door, then stopped. Jamie heard the sound of a key jingle, then the door was shoved open. Both men stepped in, and threw a limp body to the floor. Without so much as a word, they turned and left. Jamie cautiously slid down from the chair, gasping in pain when he moved his shoulder. He crawled towards the man, oblivious to the fact it was his brother. It was too dark for Jamie to be able to tell who it was, but as he grew closer he thought he looked familiar. He reached the man and turned him on his back. As Jamie looked at his face, illuminated by only the glow of lights from underneath the door, he gasped. It was Danny. "Danny?" He asked, shaking him lightly. When he didn't respond, Jamie grew scared. He instinctively reached to his neck to feel for a pulse. Thankfully, he found one. "Danny!" He said a little louder, shaking him harder this time. Danny groaned, opening his eyes a little to look at Jamie. "Jamie?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah- it's me." Jamie responded. Danny was alert instantly. "Damn it kid you gave us all heart attacks." "So have you I guess." Jamie snapped back playfully. Danny shrugged. "What are you doing here kid?" "They sent a guy to kidnap you. Archer or something. He heard Eddie call me Reagan and must of thought I was you." Jamie told him. "What are you doing here anyway?" "They sent me two videos. The first showed you getting tortured, then I got one saying to meet behind some bar or he'd kill you and Erin and the rest of the family. So I came." Danny explained. Jamie scoffed, "you must have really pissed them off." "Guess so." Danny chuckled. "Look at us. We've been kidnapped and you've been tortured and we're laughing." "Better then crying." Jamie stated. "True, but-" Danny's statement was cut short when the door flew open. "Danny Reagan." A man smirked. "At long last." Another man stepped from behind him. "Start with the young guy." He directed. The man stepped forward and made an effort to grab Jamie, but Danny stepped between them. "Look, this has nothing to do with him okay! Let him go! It's me you want!" He shouted. "On the contrary Reagan." Boyle sneered. "Hurting him hurts you more then hurting you-get it." Jamie and Danny looked at each other, "not really." "It does to me!" Cain yelled. He pulled a gun from behind his back, and before either brother had time to react, he fired.

{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•}{•

Black and Blue

Chapter eleven:

It seemed to happen in slow motion or fast motion- he didn't really know. A loud crack, a spurt of blood. It didn't seem to be real. And yet it was. Within seconds, the two men and left them. Jamie was laying on the ground, bleeding out. Danny rushed to him, falling to his knees at Jamie's side. "Oh God, oh my God." He whispered. He firmly pressed his hands over the wound in his stomach, hoping he could slow the bleeding. Jamie groaned at the extra pressure put on the wound. "Danny it hurts." "I know, I know, just hold on okay." Danny replied. Jamie's breathing had quickened. It was now shallow, and uneven. Danny looked up at the ceiling "P _lease God help_." He thought. He looked back down at his brother, just in time to see his eyes slide shut. "No, no, no. Jamie, Jamie stay with me, Jamie!" He tapped his brother lightly. No response. "Damn it!" He cursed loudly. "Damn it! I should have kept him talking!" He knew that if someone was in enough pain, or had lost enough blood they could pass out. "Come on Jamie- wake up!" He pleaded. "Please!" Danny was hoping for a miracle- and that moment, he got one. He had been hearing an odd noise for the past couple minutes. But now he realized what it was. Sirens, distorted by the concrete walls. He heard a loud bang- a door being kicked in. He knew. "Thank you." he whispered. It wasn't long before the team found them. Among some of the officers were Eddie, Renzulli, and Jackie. The next few minutes were a daze. He was brought to an ambulance where he was checked out. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay with Jamie. But Jackie had made him. And while he was being checked out, Jamie was taken to the hospital. Jackie drove him there where he met his dad, grandpa, Linda, Erin, and Niki. The boys were home with a sitter. Eddie, Renzulli, and Jackie also stayed. He sat in one of the hard plastic chairs while waiting for the doctor to come out. Linda sat next to him, whispering reassuring words to him. He could see that Erin was doing the same for Niki. Finally, after almost three hours, the doctor emerged from the operating room. All of them stood and rushed to meet him. "Friends or family of Officer Reagan?" The doctor asked "Family." They all said together. The doctor smiled. "His surgery went well. The bullet was embedded in his stomach, and we were able to remove it without any complications. Although I do recommend he eat soft food for a few weeks. Repairing the damage done to his shoulder, however, was more difficult. The blade severed some of his muscles and tissues, but there shouldn't be too much damage. He should begin seeing a physical therapist to regain full control of it. He is in room 209 if you wish to see him, but he is asleep from the medication." "Thank you." Frank said politely. Danny smiled to himself. Jamie would be alright, and the SOBs that did this to him would be behind bars for a long time.

{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥}{¥

THE END

Thank you so much for reading! I am so happy I wrote this in two days- (new record). I tried really had to make it good so I hope you enjoyed it:) I do know that Jackie isn't Danny's current partner, but she was my favorite. Also I would like to note that I am not a doctor and therefore have no knowledge of hospital procedure. Thank you for reading and please review:) helpful criticism is welcome.


End file.
